Albus Potter and the First Day at Hogwarts
by samlover14
Summary: Albus Potter goes to Hogwarts.  It will be more than his first day.  I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.   Probably will be Rose/Scorpius eventually, and OC/OC.
1. The Train Ride

**A/N: Might as well post everything I've got while I'm in the mood. Here is the first chapter of Albus Potter's first day at Hogwarts. It had to be done.**

* * *

><p>Albus sat back in his seat, looking around to his cousins. His father's words were still resounding in his head. James saw his face and said, "Al, you won't be in Slytherin." Albus looked up at Rose. Her face said everything he needed. Albus got up and left the carriage. He heard Rose tell James, "Leave him be," as he retreated down the corridor. At the very end of the train, he finally came to a carriage that was empty, but for one person.<p>

"Do you mind? Every where else is full," Albus said. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked up from his staring out the window.

"Not at all," Scorpius replied, indicating the seat across from him. "You must be a Potter."

"Oh, er…yes, I am," Albus said, uncomfortably. Scorpius saw the uncomfortable look on Albus's face and pressed on, "You look just like your dad. My father has a picture of him at our house."

"Does he?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded.

"They were friends at school," Scorpius said.

"I thought I knew all Dad's school friends," Albus said. "Who's your father?"

"Draco Malfoy," Scorpius said, brightly. Albus suppressed choking on his own saliva. "What?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'd classify what our fathers had as 'friendship'," Albus said, trying to keep a straight face. "From the way my dad puts it, your dad tried to kill him a good few times."

"Well…" Scorpius said, mulling over the topic. "They're friends now. And we can be friends."

"Sure," Albus said. "Are you a first-year, too?"

"Yep!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Any idea where you'll be Sorted?"

"Slytherin, I hope," Scorpius chattered excitedly, "my whole family has been there. It's practically tradition."

"My whole family was in Gryffindor, but I just know I'll be shoved off into Slytherin," Albus said, glumly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Scorpius said. "I'm proud to be a Slytherin, like my mother and father before me, and like Severus Snape!"

"Severus…Snape…" Albus said. "One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," he said softly, echoing his father's words.

"Sorry?" Scorpius said.

"I was named after him," Albus said, "my middle name – it's Severus."

"Is it really?" Scorpius asked. "That is totally awesome! I wish I had a great namesake like Severus Snape."

"I'm named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape," Albus said. "Albus Severus Potter."

"Your name is Albus?" Scorpius said.

"Everyone calls me Al," Albus said, blushing.

"Al, then," said Scorpius. "I'm Scorpius, and if you can think of a good nickname for me, you'd be the first."

"Scorpius," Albus repeated. "It's interesting."

"It's awful, just say it," Scorpius said, finally falling from his cloud of bubblyness. However, Albus was saved by the woman pushing the trolley of candy.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"Oh, um," Albus said, taken quite aback. "Sure."

"Some of everything?" Scorpius said, taking a handful of money from his pocket. Albus shrugged and did the same, and together they bought almost half the contents of the trolley, not that it matter, because the trolley magically refilled itself after. Halfway through their makeshift meal, Rose showed up.

"Al, sweets are bad for your teeth," she said.

"Bugger off, Rose," Albus said, but she sat down anyway.

"Who's your friend?" Rose asked, extending her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied, his mouth half-full with cauldron cake.

"Oh. Pleasure," Rose said. "You really should get your robes on, you two." She vanished as quickly as she had come.

"Must be a Weasley," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Albus said. Scorpius held up the wizard card he'd just gotten.

"Striking resemblance, don't you think?" Scorpius asked.

"Ron's her dad," Albus said.

"The Weasleys are the heroes of the Battle for Hogwarts," Scorpius said.

Suddenly the door to the carriage opened and a boy neither of them recognized stood at the door.

"May we help you?" Scorpius asked.

"Got room for one?" the new boy asked.

"Sure," Albus said, moving some of their sweets to make room for him. The new boy sat down, and then noticed the other two looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Introduce yourself?" Albus prompted him.

"Oh! Liam Fitzpatrick," the new boy – Liam – said.

"Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Oh, no," Sean said, "A boy named Potter was harassing me, so I came down here."

"About yea tall, black hair, obnoxious, and wearing Gryffindor robes?" Albus asked. Liam nodded. "Accompanied by a redhead, permanent smile attached to his face?" Liam nodded again. "James and Fred. They think they're funny. James is my brother."

"Gee, that's not very funny at all," Scorpius said.

"What's Gryffindor?" Liam asked timidly.

"A first year and Muggle-born to boot," Scorpius said. "They should know better."

"They do," Albus said. "They probably thought they were being funny."

"What's Gryffindor?" Liam asked again, interrupting.

"When we get there, we're sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Albus explained. "Scorp's sure he'll end up in Slytherin, but they have a reputation for being evil little gits."

"Hey!" Scorpius objected.

"Oh, come off it, it's true," Albus said. The door opened again. Rose Weasley walked in uninvited, and sat down next to Liam, across from Scorpius.

"May we help you?" Scorpius asked.

"You can't," Rose said, turning her nose up at him. Growing up with Ron as a father had taught her more than she needed to know about Purebloods like the Malfoys. She turned to Albus. "James has asked me to inform you that he's almost certain you won't be in Slytherin, and to please accompany me back to our carriage."

"No," Albus said. "I don't want to get a reputation as James Potter's little brother." Rose sighed in annoyance, stood up, and left, swinging her ginger hair behind her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not," Albus grumbled.

"Having second thoughts about Slytherin?" Scorpius laughed.

"Of course not," Albus said. "Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Liam looked very scared to be put on the spot like that, and Scorpius burst out into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. Any particular houses you'd like the kids to be in? Next chapter is the Sorting! Leave me a review!  
><strong>

**Samantha / samlover14 / LilyLuna  
><strong>


	2. The Sorting

**A/N: For Chloe.**

* * *

><p>Albus walked behind Scorpius as they entered the Great Hall to be Sorted, each as nervous as the other. After the Hat sung his song, the Sorting began. Names Albus didn't recognize were called to be Sorted, until "Finnegan, Patrick!". The first and only son of Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown was Sorted to Gryffindor! and right after him, "Fitzpatrick, Liam!" Liam looked terrified. The hat debated for a moment or two, before shouting Gryffindor! as well. Liam still looked terrified as he sat down beside Fred II, who shook his hand, welcoming him to the house of the biggest pranksters ever known to wizard kind. Names passed, and "Longbottom, Francis!" got Sorted into Gryffindor as well, and finally "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called. Scorpius, quite a far cry from his father, did anything but swagger up to the stool, where he sat, and not the moment the hat had touched his head, yelled out Slytherin! Scorpius shrugged to himself, and skipped off to the Slytherin table to join his new housemates. Two names were between Scorpius and Albus – "Murphy, Jessica!" (Hufflepuff!) and "Nolan, Chloe!" (Ravenclaw!). Finally "Potter, Albus!" was called. He walked as best as he could up to the stool and sat down, trying to calm him nerves – of course he would be in Gryffindor, his whole family was. But on second thought, did he want to be? Albus wanted to be different. Family was great, but Hogwarts was all one big family – did it really matter which house he belonged to?<p>

"Family is important," whispered the hat in his ear.

"Well, I know that," Albus thought. "My father–"

"I knew your father," the hat said. Albus thought nothing.

"What do you think?" Albus finally asked the hat, after many moments had passed while the hat was silent.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the hat answered.

"I…" Albus looked from Scorpius, looking on anxiously from the Slytherin table, to all of his cousins at the Gryffindor table. The hat read his mind, and if a hat could smile, this one was.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. McGonagall pulled the hat off Albus's head, quite astonished herself, and Albus trotted over to sit next to Scorpius, giving him a high five as he did so.

"Slytherin, really?" Scorpius said to Albus when the cheering had died down. Albus shrugged.

"It was the hat," Albus said. "Plus I couldn't leave you here all alone. And who wants to be in the same house as all the rest of my relatives? Honestly."

"Slytherins aren't so bad anymore," Scorpius said, as "Richards, Caroline!" was Sorted to Slytherin as well, and came and sat down with them. They introduced themselves as "Scamander, Lorcan!" and "Scamander, Lysander!" were Sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively. "Smith, Jaslyn!" followed them. The hat seemed at a loss.

"What's going on?" Liam asked Fred.

"It's a hatstall," Fred said. "It means the hat can't decide where to put her. The Smiths are a pureblood family, they go back as far as any pureblood family, and they've all been in Hufflepuff, the lot of them. I can't imagine what's taking the hat so long…"

"What's a pureblood?" Liam asked.

"Someone whose family has all been witches and wizards for ages and ages," Fred said, now staring intently at the hat.

"Hatstalls are very rare," Louis Weasley, third year, youngest child and only son of Bill and Fleur Weasley, said, also intent on the hat and the girl beneath it. "It must really be having a hard time." And then suddenly…

"Slytherin!" the hat announced. Poor Jaslyn looked like she was in tears as she walked over to the Slytherin table to join Scorpius, Albus, Caroline, and their other classmates.

"Poor girl," Molly Weasley II, year six, eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley said. "An entire bloodline, and it ends up in Slytherin."

"That _is_ my brother over there," James Sirius grumbled.

"If you didn't want him in Slytherin, you shouldn't have given him such a hard time about it," Dominique Weasley, middle child of Bill and Fleur, year four, said, rolling her eyes. "Shush, I want to see this!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"She must be a Gryffindor," James said. "We have to get at least one this year."

"Hermione is smart, she could be a Ravenclaw," Molly said. "Lucy's in Ravenclaw." Lucy was her younger sister, also a fourth year.

"Gryffindor!" Rose trotted over to sit next to James.

"Finally," James said. "Having an argument with the hat, were you? Debating whether to go to Slytherin too?"

"I don't know why Al's in Slytherin," Rose said, coolly. "I suggest you ask him." James grumbled to himself, as "Zabini, Nicole!" became a Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall, never as eloquent as Dumbledore had been, returned to her seat at the center of the head table, where the headmistress should sit. Before she sat, she said, "Let the feast begin!" Automatically, all the plates were filled with food, and the upbeat background music played, and everyone ate to their hearts content. When the feast was over, McGonagall gave the start of term announcements, including the usual ones about the Forest being Forbidden, and that Filch, the caretaker, had compiled a list of all the items now banned from Hogwarts, which were available for viewing, posted on the door to his office.

Every year since the end of the war, the Hogwarts School Song had been sung at the Welcome Feast, and this year was no exception. The entire hall broke out into chorus, each singing their own tunes…

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot. <em>

The last ones in the hall to stop singing were James, Fred, and Louis, resident pranksters, singing at a very slow march. McGonagall looked at them sternly, but they did not waver. 'Twas tradition. When at long last, they were finished, the students were dismissed to their dormitories. First years were led by their prefects, as usual. The Slytherin prefect – Leonard Nott – assembled his group of first years and led them across the Great Hall, into the passage that led to the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All I have right now. :D**

**Love, Samantha/samlover14/LilyLuna  
><strong>


	3. The Map

The first day at Hogwarts didn't go exactly as Albus had planned. Nor did the second day. He was late to every class, and the only room he could find without fail was the Great Hall. He constantly got the feeling that someone was following him, but could never see anyone there.

The next day it got worse. Scorpius asked him if he wanted to walk to classes together. He agreed, but this only resulted in the pair of them getting lost, and walking into Transfiguration 10 minutes late.

Upon closer inspection of the classroom, every student was reading their textbook, but Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen, just a silly tabby cat upon her desk.

"Phew," Scorpius said, "can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

The cat jumped off the desk, and turned back into a human as it walked towards them. Scorpius gulped.

"That was bloody brilliant, professor," Scorpius said.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? Then one of you might be on time," McGonagall said.

"We got lost," Albus said, quietly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

After the lesson, McGonagall asked Albus to stay after. Scorpius dawdled just outside the door, but McGonagall gave him a look, and he scurried for the Great Hall. She. Was. Terrifying. McGonagall led Albus through to her study.

"Have a seat, Potter," McGonagall said. Albus sat. "I must say I was quite astonished when you weren't sorted into my house."

"Oh, yeah," Albus said, awkwardly. "Er…"

"As Headmistress, I really am supposed to be impartial, but Professor Longbottom… well. I wish you all the luck in Slytherin." It seemed as though these words were the toughest she had ever had to speak, the very venom of them eating her alive, Harry Potter's son, a Slytherin.

"I chose to go to Slytherin," Albus said. "I don't want to live in the shadow of someone else's life. Not my dad's, not my brother's, not anyone's. Just mine."

"That is completely your decision," McGonagall said. "I just want you to know that Professor Slughorn isn't always the easiest man to talk to, and that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me, or Professor Longbottom, or any of the staff."

"Thanks, professor," Albus said. "Right now the only thing I really need is a map." McGonagall smiled at him, and he left her office. However, he managed to get thoroughly lost. He ended up on the third floor somehow… or maybe he was on the seventh. He didn't know. Suddenly…

"Oi." A voice came from behind him. He whipped around. Teddy Lupin was standing there, next to a suit of armor, casually leaning on it as if he belonged there, his turquoise hair spiky and short as usual.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Albus asked, walking over to him.

"Visiting Victoire," Teddy said, nonchalantly. "How's Hogwarts treating you?"

"It sucks," Albus said. "I keep getting lost and I–" Something had appeared in front of his face, held by Teddy's hand, that cut off his speech. "What's this rubbish?" he asked, taking the bit of parchment.

"That, my friend, is the secret to all the pranking that goes on in Hogwarts. And now it's yours," Teddy said. He took out his wand and cleared his throat. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map came to life.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, __Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers, are Proud to Present The Marauder's Map_

Albus looked at Teddy skeptically. Teddy rolled his eyes, and started to unfold the map.

"Where do you suppose your brother is right now?" Teddy asked.

"I dunno, dinner probably," Albus replied.

"Wrong," Teddy said. "He's on the fourth floor with Fred and Louis about to make the biggest mess since the Weasley twins were here." On the parchment, three tiny dots labeled "James Potter", "Fred Weasley", and "Louis Weasley" were in a huddle at one end of a deserted corridor, and one labeled "Peeves" was at the other end of the corridor. All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG that shook the whole castle. "That's my cue to get out of here. Should be yours too. Here, just take the map. Merlin knows you need it more than us. And when you're finished tap it and say 'Mischief Managed' or anyone can read it." He scurried off. Albus stared at his new possession.

The more Albus looked at the map, the more he liked it. He finally found his dot, standing in the middle of a corridor on the 7th floor. Another dot approached his. 'Nearly Headless Nick'. He hastily folded the map and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Why, young Albus," Nick said, spotting him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was lost," Albus said, nervously. He'd never really talked to a ghost before.

"Your cousins and I were quite disappointed when you didn't join us in Gryffindor, I must say."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Albus said, off handedly. "The hat says I'm a Slytherin. I don't know, I just–" Another loud explosion shook the castle.

"I must go see if I can find the Bloody Baron," Nick said. "Farewell, young Albus."

"Bye," Albus said. After he was sure Nick had gone, he took the map back out of his pocket. There was his own dot, halfway down a deserted corridor. A gargoyle looked at him from a little way off. He walked over to it. A small speech bubble appeared next to his dot. It read 'Sherbet Lemon'.

"Sherbet Lemon," Albus said to the gargoyle, which immediately jumped aside to allow him passage. Albus boarded the moving spiral staircase, which led him to a door. Knowing he was probably getting himself in more trouble that it was worth, he opened the door and walked through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I own Harry Potter, and I also invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn**.  
><strong>Love, SamanthaLilyLuna**


End file.
